The aims of these experiments are to solve crystal structures of a variety of proteins by multiwavelength anomalous diffraction (MAD) using one MAD dataset from one crystal. We and others have demonstrated that MAD is the quickest way to obtain new crystal structures, given sufficient access to suitable synchrotron facilities. The motivation for structure determination for each of the proteins is to answer specific questions about function. BioCARS Station 14-BM-D was used for data collection.